Some Secrets Don't Stay Buried
by loveasalways
Summary: Set after 2:15, Toby goes to visit Spencer, but what will he find there? First story so please be nice with the reviews :
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I don't own PLL**_

Spencer POV

Spencer was home alone, per usual, doing homework that wasn't due until a week from now. She heard the doorbell ringing downstairs, which was unusual because she wasn't expecting anybody.

Clutching her phone to her chest, and in her 'study' clothes (a loose black tank top and grey sweats), she slowly opened her bedroom door. The hallway was pitch black and foreboding.

She shivered, but not from cold. Something wasn't right tonight. Also, the fact that she was alone didn't fuel her will to find out who came knocking at 2 am.

Spencer reached the front door without a problem, but when she swung it open she saw the last person she ever expected to see on the other side.

-

Toby POV

Toby couldn't sleep. At least, not very well. He kept replaying the kiss in his mind. He didn't know where they stood though.

Without thinking twice, he slipped on his jacket and grabbed his keys. Knowing Spencer, she was probably still up too.

But when he reached the Hastings' and saw their door left open, he knew something had to be wrong.

Creeping through the main hallway, he paused outside the kitchen when he heard raised voices. Pressing his back against the wall he listened quietly, getting more and more confused.

"You still haven't said why you decided to play runaway, and then come back a year later." That was Spencer, and her voice sounded angry.

"Does it look like I want to tell you?" A snarky voice answered back. It sounded vaguely familiar, in a way that it shouldn't be.

"Well, doesn't it look like I DO?" Spencer retaliated.

"Fine." The voice conceded. They paused before dropping the bombshell. "I was in Rosewood."

There was a silence before Spencer replied. "What?" She yelled angrily.

Toby moved an inch more towards the doorway. Who was this mystery person, and why were they not supposed to be in Rosewood?

"It's absolutely pathetic how shocked you are." The voice scoffed. There was a scraping sound along the ground as if someone was dragging a chair back.  
>"I thought the one and only Spencer Hastings would be smart enough to know this. After all, you did know I wasn't dead. You knew exactly who the body in the hole was, and it wasn't me."<p>

"What did I tell you about that night? Never mention it again!" Spencer yelled, but Toby could detect a tremor of nervousness in her voice.

"Wow. Is the almighty Spencer... Scared?" The mystery person asked dryly.

"Is the almighty BITCH ready to have her secret spilled to ALL of Rosewood?" Spencer countered.

Another scraping sound made it to Toby's ears. The clicking of heels filled the dead silence. A drawer opened and shut slowly. "My secrets are not why I 'came back', as you put it. I had to ask you this in person."

"Why?" Spencer snapped.

There was another pause. "To see if you were lying when you answered." Toby could tell that the person was feminine by now.

"About what?"

The voice ignored Spencer's question. "Did you tell him?" They asked randomly.

Toby moved to see just a sliver of Spencer's face, but he still couldn't lay eyes on the strangely threatening mystery girl.

Spencer's face paled. "What-No I didn't!"

The person continued without paying attention to Spencer's answer. "Because you know what I have to do if you have."

"Damn it!" Spencer burst out. "You NEVER listen! I told you, he doesn't know!" She let out a small scream and moved backwards out of Toby's sight. He finally couldn't stand someone threatening Spencer, and strode into Spencer's kitchen to get the biggest shock in his life.

Standing five feet away from him and holding a butcher's knife that she had obviously taken from the kitchen drawers, was Alison DiLaurentis. 


	2. Chapter 2: Murder

_**A/N: So sorry for the long AN in advance! I just wanted to say thank you to my ah-mazing reviewers! To, spoby4eva, Layla Wolffe, Caligirl28, OhSnapItZCari-OhItzCariOMG, anna, and Marie! You guys are ah-mazing! Also to everyone who added me to their multiple alerts, thank you Now on with the show! Here's some action for y'all ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately don't own PLL.**_

Spencer POV

"Toby!" Spencer screamed. "Don't stay here! Run!"

Toby still looked like he was processing the blonde's appearance in front of him.

"Spencer,-,is this who I think this is?" He asked, his eyes wide.

"'Who you think it is' has a name!" Alison snapped, holding the butcher's knife lightly.

"Toby!" Spencer repeated, rushing towards him and trying to push him out of the room. Why couldn't he see that murderous looking Alison had a fucking KNIFE in her hand?

"Aww, how sweet!" Alison fake-cooed. "You told him the whole story and he's still with you!"

Spencer felt her face harden. "Like I said before, Alison, he doesn't know." She put her body protectively in front of Toby before she continued.

"And I won't let you- of all people,- tell him!" Spencer could feel Toby's eyes boring into the back of her head, but she stayed focused on keeping them BOTH alive.

Alison chuckled, a sign that something really horrible was about to happen. "Oh well, we'll just have to fix that mistake, won't we Spencer?" Turning to Toby, she added, "You'll have to watch this one. She can get ANGRY."

Spencer took a giant step towards Alison, her hands curled into fists. "Shut. Up." She growled through clenched teeth.

Alison took a step forward too. "Make me." She hissed.

Spencer stepped forward with hands outstretched to push the blonde to the ground, but Alison was faster. She tripped the brown-haired girl headfirst to the ground, and moved towards Toby. But Toby was frozen.

Spencer lifted her head to see Alison take her first slash at Toby's unprotected chest with the knife brutally, and laughing her head off. He gasped in pain, which made her laugh harder.

"The truth hurts, doesn't it?" She giggled at her joke while staring at a shocked Toby.

He raised a hand to his chest, and the wound that was staining his soft blue shirt to red. Alison's next blow hit his hand as Spencer struggled to gain her feet back. She was seeing stars, and her whole world was spinning.

She knew what she had to do. She shakily tried to open the cutlery drawer that Alison had taken the knife from. Once she found her own weapon, she tried to stalk Alison from the back.

Toby wasn't doing as well though. He had tried to fight back, but the blonde had turned into a demon, her eyes practically flashing red every time she cut him. Cuts bled into other cuts, he couldn't tell which was which.

Suddenly Alison screeched in pain, and she stopped mid-attack. I got her, Spencer thought as she saw the knife protruding from the murderer's lower back. Then Alison turned and stabbed her.

Spencer had never been in so much pain. Her chest felt like it was exploding, and her ribs felt like they were shattering. Alison pulled knife free from Spencer, and lunged to stab her again, but Spencer grabbed the blade with her bare hands. She was so numb she couldn't even feel the cold metal slicing into her pale skin.

Acting on pure instinct, Spencer pushed the blade farther and farther forward, tipping it towards the other girl.

"You're.." Alison gasped, "...such a BACKSTABBING bitch!"

Spencer's lips trembled, but no sound came from them. She focused her dimming vision on her hands' efforts.

"I trusted you,...the most and...you!" Alison snarled, her eyes flashing. "You told!"

Spencer could only shake her head as she pushed the knife the last few centimeters, and stabbed her former best friend. Alison's eyes widened in shock.

The effort left Spencer crumpling to the floor like a paper doll. Alison contemptuously stepped over her and to Toby, who was kneeling in shock.

Withdrawing the knife that was still lodged in her back and handling it calmly as if she did this every day, Alison sunk it into Toby's chest, whispering,"Never bite off more than you can chew, Toby." Alison turned around and hobbled out of the Hastings' front door, chuckling under her breath.

Unable to get up, Spencer crawled on her hands and knees, trying to get to Toby, who was lying on his back and hardly breathing.

Before she could make the distance, she coughed a hacking cough that shook her entire body. Pulling her hand away from her mouth, she saw dark red blood in the palm of her hand before her world spun in circles and shut down.


	3. Chapter 3: Empty Hearts

_**A/N: Thank you sooooo much for the ah-mazing reviews, I love them! And here it is, proof that I didn't kill them off! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL, or Spoby. **_

Spencer POV

The steady beeping of machines woke Spencer from the nightmare filled sleep she'd been in for over seven hours, according to the clock on the night stand. Looking down at herself, she saw that her bloodied black tank top and her stained sweatpants were missing. Instead, she was in a simple off-white sheath. She knew what it was. A hospital gown.

But why was she hospitalized again? She could clearly remember Alison, and a knife, two knives. Oh God,- Spencer remembered, I STABBED her. She stabbed ME. But something else was missing.

Toby. The name hit her heart hard, harder than a ton of bricks. The last time she saw him, he wasn't breathing. Or was he? She couldn't remember. Her brain was foggy as she tried to recall what happened hours earlier. All she knew was that she had to find him.

Ripping the annoying IV tube from her battered wrist, she pushed her fatigued legs over the side of the bed and onto the floor. Her first try to walk left her holding the side of the bed to keep her standing. Her chest groaned in pain, and her stomach was twisted into knots. She felt like she was going to be sick.

Once she finally stood up, she shoved her door open and wandered into the hospital hallway. Soon Spencer stumbled into a nurse's reception desk and focused her blurry eyes on the nurse in front of her.

"I-I'm looking for Toby, Toby Cavannaugh pl-please." She stuttered.

All the sudden she heard concerned voices and yells rushing towards her turned back. When she turned around, the first sight she took in semi-clearly were the shocked expressions on Hanna, Emily, and Aria's faces. Spencer reached a shaky hand to her cheek, wondering if she had something stuck there, and felt a bandage. She'd forgotten about the cut that Alison's heel gave her cheek when she stepped over Spencer.

"Spencer?" Emily voiced. "Why are you standing?"

"They said you'd be in bed!" Hanna chipped in, still looking pale.

Spencer shook her head slowly as Aria showed her the hand-knitted blankets she'd brought.

"We brought these so we could stay with you for a while." Aria gave her a reassuring smile that faded quickly."They didn't know when you'd wake up, so..."

Spencer only half-heard her as she saw her mother hurrying towards the little gathering, minus the shocked nurse. Mrs. Hastings quickly shoved her phone into her pocket as she walked, or almost ran towards her second daughter.

"Spencer Jillian Hastings, my God!" Her mother exclaimed, throwing her arms around Spencer in a soft hug. "God.." She repeated as she let Spencer go to study her daughter's broken frame.

"Umm, Miss?" The nurse at the desk asked. "You have to return to your room."

Spencer shook her head stubbornly. "No."

Please Miss, return to you'r-"

"You haven't told me where Toby is!" The entire waiting room grew silent as Spencer began to quietly cry, tears running down both cheeks.

Aria silently handed the sobbing brunette her phone. "It buzzed." She stated simply.

Spencer took the still buzzing phone and unlocked it. The text message was from a good friend of hers.

**- Having fun in room 214?  
>- Glad I could help, bitch.<br>- -A**

_**A/N: Sorry it's short! I'm updating two chappies in one day, you guys are lucky ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4: Revelations

_**A/N: TA-DAAA! Second chapter of the night! Oh and when you're done reading, check out my other story, "Loose Ends"? It's a oneshot, but I would appreciate reads and reviews!**_

Spencer POV

"So what happened, exactly?" Aria asked, handing over the cup of coffee she'd gotten Spencer at the hospital's Cafe. After Spencer had received the text from A, her friends had recognized the look on her face and all but shoved her into room 214.

"Spencer?" Hanna asked after a moment of silence. Emily was strangely quiet, standing in the corner with her arms crossed, and looking directly at Spencer.

The brunette propped up on the hospital bed took a long, shaky breath. Almost immediately, she was sucked into the long ago memories that still haunted her.

_**-"What losers." Alison's lilting voice commented. She and Spencer were looking at three passed out, fifteen year old girls.**_

_**Spencer let out a nervous chuckle as a sign of agreement, and tipped back her red cup. The only reason she wasn't joining the rest of Alison's posse on the ground was that her parents had taught her how to hold her liquor. It was a useful skill at pompous dinner parties and for Spencer, sleepovers with Alison DiLaurentis.**_

_**"Its so easy for them to get wasted, they're hardly classy." The blonde muttered with a swig of the stolen vodka from her mother's supply. Then she turned to Spencer. "Is having an illegitimate daughter classy too, or just a mistake?"**_

_**Spencer stiffened at the mention of Bernadette. Her father had an affair with Alison's mom, and Ali would never let her forget it. Bernadette was the result. Mrs. DiLaurentis kept her, mostly because she looked so much like Alison, but changed her mind when the girl was 8 years old. Bernadette was usually a forbidden topic for both families, but not for the blonde daughter.**_

_**"Anyways," Ali continued, "the bitch is back tonight. From her birdhouse." Alison would never call 'Reinfield's Instructional Housing Facility' a boarding school. She insisted that the slang for jail made a much better story, and Spencer, of course, agreed with her.**_

_**"So what?" The preppy, half-drunk brunette asked.**_

_**Alison's eyes flashed in annoyance. "I want her gone."**_

_**"Gone back to her boarding school?"**_

_**"No." Ali shook her head. "I mean permanently GONE."**_

_**She still remembered what Ali's face had looked like that night. Her smile had been slightly deranged, her blonde hair was moving around in a draft, and she was talking about killing someone. And the worst part was that Spencer was agreeing with her. The illegitimate bitch had ruined Spencer's home life, and her parents barely talked anymore before their separate business trips.**_

_**"How?" Spencer asked.**_

_**"I knew you'd agree with me that we would be better off without her." Ali said with satisfaction. "Do you guys have a knife or something around here at all? We obviously can't go back to the main house for one."**_

_**"Wait!" Spencer exclaimed, dropping her cup. The alcohol sloshed over the carpet.**_

_**Alison straightened up. "What, nerd girl?"**_

_**"Yo-You want to do this tonight?"**_

_**Ali rolled her eyes. "Why not?"**_

_**Spencer couldn't find a problem with Ali's logic, so she voiced another question. "Are you going alone?"**_

_**"Unless you're too much of a loser to come with." Alison waited a couple seconds, but Spencer didn't move an inch. "Then I'm going alone." She announced, picking up a heavy shovel and pushing the barn doors open determinedly.**_

_**Spencer sat staring at the swinging doors, drinking more and more of Ali's mom's vodka until the bottle was empty, and she was passed out. She stayed that way until a girl's scream woke her...-  
><strong>_  
>Spencer shut her eyes to somehow avoid her friends' betrayed stares. She'd been staring at an irregular crack in the wall the whole time she explained her story, but now even that didn't seem to be enough.<p>

Hanna finally shattered the silence. "What the HELL, Spencer!"

Spencer could feel tears pooling in her eyes.

"Ali's... alive?" Aria gasped, forgetting her coffee. It fell to the floor, spilling all over her shoes, but she barely noticed it. Her large brown eyes were trained on the crying girl on the bed.

"I changed my mind about what I said. You deserve everything that's happened to you in the last 24 hours!" Hanna spat. "Bernadette was innocent!"

"HANNA!" Aria scolded in shock.

"Well its true, isn't it? Aria, Alison isn't the only murderer, Spencer is too!"

Spencer finally lifted her head to look at Emily, who had been silent the whole time.

"Emily," she pleaded, "Say something."

Emily wordlessly drew her phone out from her pocket, clicked on a message, then presented the phone screen to Spencer.

Heads up, Em!  
>Sometimes Macbeth lovers can get little ideas from the play, huh?<br>-Kisses!  
>-A<p>

Spencer gulped as she read the send time. A had sent this 30 minutes before Alison had knocked on Spencer's door. It implied that SHE had been the one to murder Bernadette, not Alison.

"Emily," Spencer started, "I just-"

The dark-haired girl shook her head. "Save it."

"Why are you just telling us this now?" Aria asked.

"Because-Because," Spencer took a deep breath, "Because Alison was the person that tried to kill me." All the sudden her head was spinning, and she felt sick.

The conversation was interrupted when a hurried nurse burst into the room to check up on Spencer. The three girls stood quietly to the side as the pontytailed nurse took the required measurements and numbers, then turned to exit. Spencer didn't know why she wanted to know this, but she called for the woman to stop.

"Do you know anything about a patient named Toby?" She asked desperately.

"Toby C.?" When Spencer nodded yes, the nurse continued in a sad voice, "I'm so sorry Miss, but Toby didn't make it."

_**A/N: Hopefully, you don't hate me now, (remember, not everything is what it looks (or sounds) like…..that sounds like an A text heehee), I'd like to get at least 7 reviews so I'm motivated to write fast! And check out "Loose Ends" Please and Thank you! G'night  
><strong>_


	5. Chapter 5:I love youI love you more

_**A/N: So I gotta say, I was a little disappointed with the amount of reviews I received on my last two chapters. Could you please try to comment more? Would you comment more if I asked you for ideas? I would love to incorporeate them into the storyline!**_

Spencer POV

A sob choked up Spencer's chest at the truthful look in the nurse's eyes. Shouldn't she have felt something, anything, to show her he was really gone? Why did she still feel like herself?

"I'm sorry." The woman repeated. Spencer read her name on her shirt tag as Dr. Azoulay. "But the treatments, and the chemo were just too much."

Spencer froze at the words. Toby didn't have cancer... Was this a mix up?

"We are talking about... Toby Cavannaugh, right?" Spencer voiced.

Dr. Azoulay's face went pale. "T-Toby CAVANNAUGH? I though you were asking about Toby Carlby!"

Spencer felt her heart lift. "Toby isn't dead?"

The nurse held up a finger. "Let me check." She disappeared out of the doorway.

"Speaking of which, why was TOBY stabbed with you?" Aria spoke up. "Weren't you supposed to keep your distance?"

"I did!" Spencer argued. "He came knocking, not me!"

"Really?" Hanna rolled her eyes.

"It was just a freaky coincidence he was there!"

"Okay." Emily commented. "I believe you." Spencer looked at her in surprise, and Emily shrugged. "You were honest."

"But what does Alison have to do with A at all?" Aria wondered.

Spencer gulped."I haven't told you the best part yet. Ali told me she'd been in Rosewood."

Emily hitched her beige purse higher up her shoulder. "I have to go." She blurted. Mumbling something about Maya, and breakfast, she retreated out of the hospital.

The brunette in bed turned her stare to the blonde.

"She doesn't actually have a date with Maya." Hanna informed her. "She can't take the fact that Alison wasn't the good person Emily still believes she was."

"So, is Alison... A?" Aria asked the two remaining girls.

"I think-" Spencer broke off as Dr. Azoulay entered the room. "Is he okay?"

Her eyes were sparkling. "Yes, and he's actually asked to see a specific Spencer Hastings. Can you walk?"

Spencer nodded. Walking to Toby's room while recovering from stab wounds was hard, but not as hard as not seeing him. When she came to his door, her heart pounded when she saw that he really was awake.

"Toby?"

The blue-eyed boy raised his head wearily, but still smiled when he saw Spencer. "Hey." He rasped out weakly.

"Oh God." Spencer whispered, staring at him. She sat lightly on the side of his bed. He had a light gash across his cheek, and she didn't know how badly he was cut up underneath the blankets covering him.

"I'm so sorry." She choked out.

"Don't be."

"But you got STITCHES because of me!" She broke down, tears sliding down her bruised cheeks.

"So? I'm alive, aren't I? And you are too." Toby paused before continuing."I'm glad you're still here. If you'd died and I lived, it wouldn't seem fair."

"Toby-"

"No, I have to get this out. You're the one who has something to live for without me. I've got nothing else. The outcast usually doesn't get many choices."

Spencer sniffled, lying down so that all of both their bodies were facing each other. She looked deeply into his eyes, so he knew she meant each word. "That's where you're wrong, Mister Cavannaugh. I wouldn't have anything else either." Then she kissed him.

When she touched her lips to his, fireworks seemed to ignite from her fingers to her toes. Injuries forgotten, their only problem was getting close enough.

Spencer wrapped her left leg around Toby's, pulling the rest of them together. Her hands snaked around his neck, while his wrapped around the small of her back, rubbing circles with his thumbs.

She opened her mouth to deepen the kiss, and he instantly responded. Kissing him was magical, it erased all doubts and fears from her mind. And to Spencer Hastings, it was a miracle.


	6. Chapter 6: Closer

_**A/N: Here we go, guys: thank you for the amazing response on the last chapter, it gave me tons of inspiration to write this one And here it is, along with some Spoby lovin for y'all.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Toby, or PLL And yes I know that I forgot the disclaimer on the last chapters…. Oops.**_

Spencer POV

Spencer leaned on Toby's shoulder proudly. After a week of treatment for her lungs (because her right one had been punctured by Alison's knife), she could finally return home.

She was scared about having to tell her parents the 'story' about the incident. A had made it perfectly clear that Spencer wasn't to tell ANYONE in Rosewood about Alison. She'd received a text that morning about it.

- Hey Spence, a secret for a secret,  
>huh? You don't rat out Alison,<br>and I don't spill the beans about  
>your whole 'guilty by association' thing. To put it simply, she makes the game more fun!<br>Mwah!  
>-A<p>

She had told Toby the whole story the day she finally saw him in the hospital, mainly because he had seen Alison. She hoped A would understand.

- "And so now I know it was Bernadette that was murdered." Spencer finished, staring at Toby's hospital sheath. She kept waiting for Toby to yell at her, or anything.

Instead, she felt Toby's hand without the IV tube stroke her hair, and she looked up at him in surprise.

He smiled. "What? You thought that I'd judge you?"

She nodded.

"For something Alison did?"

She nodded her head again. She felt like a bobble-head.

"Spencer."

"What, Toby?"

"Let's put it this way. I understand power, struggle, and guilt yes. Alison had power over you then, you struggled with it, and now you feel guilty about it.

But you weren't the one with the power then. She controlled you, but that isn't your fault."

Spencer knew that his words had a double meaning. He was also talking about Jenna, and what she had made him do. And she understood him, when he said not to feel guilty. It wasn't either of their faults.-

"So you're still staying at my house tonight?" Spencer asked Toby. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Of course, Spence."

"The sex fairy has an extra stop tonight!" Hanna teased, walking alongside Spencer. "Woo-woo!"

Spencer decided to play along. "Wait, extra stop? Where are they going first?"

Hanna smirked at Spencer and winked. She pointed a finger at Caleb, who was waiting for her at her car. "Well, she's dropping by over there later tonight, to show me-"

"HANNA!" Spencer shrieked, covering her face with her hands. "Too much information, too much information!"  
>Toby just laughed.<p>

Hanna cackled evilly. "Its not like all YOU'RE gonna do is sleep."

Spencer just blushed more furiously behind her hands. Thank God her mom hadn't heard Hanna,- Spencer thought.

"Well, I've gotta run." Hanna continued. "Y'know, things to see and people to do. Oops! Must've messed up!" With one more -harmlessly- evil grin at Spencer, she skipped off in her black pumps.

Spencer and Toby just looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"H-H-Hanna!" Spencer exclaimed, gasping for breath.

Toby nodded.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

But to prove Hanna right, as soon as Spencer and Toby had said their stiffly polite goodbyes to her family and shut the bedroom door, they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

Spencer entangled her long fingers in Toby's curls, bringing his head down to her's. She kissed Toby's willing mouth hard, with the passion she'd always felt about him.

"Spencer," he moaned as she placed kisses down the length of his collarbone. His back was pressed against the shut door. Spencer was leaning into him, her right leg wrapped around his waist.

"Yes, Toby?" She asked cockily. She was loving this.

He opened his mouth to speak, but as a grin spread over her face, he just shook his head and dove back into kissing her.

"Okay," Spencer said between kisses, "admit", -another kiss-," I win."

"What?" Toby asked.

"I win," she smirked at him,"at seducing you. Now I'm going to go take a cold shower."

She couldn't stop laughing at his disappointed expression. "I'm kidding, silly."

He looked relieved. "Good. Because I thought I'd have to seduce YOU."

"Oh, really?" Spencer countered."And how exactly would you do that?"

Toby gave her a mischievous smile."Like this."

His rough hands slid to her thighs, and under her dress, lifting her onto him. She squealed with surprise as he carried her to the bed and placed her on it.

Moving her legs to either side of him, he slowly inched onto the bed. Their tongues battled for control of the sparkling kiss keeping them connected.

Toby pulled back, gazing at Spencer panting below him. He smirked and began to get off her. "And that is how you seduce Spencer Has-"

Her hand shot out and grabbed Toby's neck, pulling him back down. There was no pretending that they didn't love each other, not in that moment.

"I win." Spencer whispered against his lips.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Both of them were still fast asleep when Hanna came barreling into Spencer's room at 8 AM the next morning.

"SPENCER!" Hanna's voice made it to them before she did, so they had enough time to search for some clothes. When Hanna burst in, Spencer was wearing Toby's pj shirt that was too big for her, and Toby had  
>thrown on his pj pants.<p>

Spencer opened her mouth to talk to the frazzled blonde, but stopped short. Why was Hanna in Caleb's shirt and her own sweatpants, with no makeup... Never mind, she didn't need to know.

"Listen Spence, I spent the night at Lucas' with Caleb, and when I got home this morning, I found Emily's stuff scattered everywhere in the bedroom," she took a deep breath,"but no Emily. And then I found her phone."

Still shocked, Spencer took Emily's phone in one hand and stared at the text it displayed:

-Hey Em, I guess I'm in town. Wanna hang? I'm sure Spence has told you all about me! ;)  
>-Alison<p>

And the text was sent last night.

_**A/N: Gasp! Haha, and PS, yes, Spencer and Toby did what you thought they did . Also, please check out my other story, "Loose Ends", and drop a review on your way out? I'm practically begging you, it's worth your time, I swear! Anywaysies, leave your ideas below, and I'm off. Bye!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Surprise Visitors

_**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and PMs, they make my day And I just wanted to say thank you also to Layla Wolffe, because she never forgets to leave an amazing review, and spoby4eva too, because she has stuck with this story too! And here you go, a chapter from Toby's point of view!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL, otherwise Spoby would be back together by now in the show.**_

Toby POV

He pulled his black duffel bag out of Spencer's car's trunk. It was late afternoon, and he knew he had to face his family soon enough.

"So you're sure you'll be alright by yourself?" Spencer asked for the tenth time. He looked into her brown eyes. She really was worried about him, and her missing friend.

"Yes, Spencer." He replied patiently. Dropping his bag, he closed the distance between them.

"You know I worry about you though?" She asked, looking into his eyes. He loved it when she looked at him like that.

He tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Yes, I do." He kissed her softly instead of a goodbye.

He felt her lips curl up into a smile under the kiss. "I love you."

"I love you more."

With a bittersweet smile, he turned to leave her standing there. Opening the front door he heard the roar of an engine coming to life, and slowly fading away.

As soon as he stepped inside, he was attacked.

"What the hell?" Jenna hissed. "What possessed you to be with HER?"

"Toby!" His father bellowed from behind his stepsister. He was a tall well-muscled man with his hair shaved to a buzz cut. He went to Military School when he was younger, and 'doesn't ever regret it'.

"Hey Dad." Toby mumbled to the floor, trying to push past him, but his father blocked him.

"That's not how a real man talks." He reprimanded his son. "Greet me properly."

Toby forced his blues eyes to meet his father's brown ones. "Hi, Dad."

His father just shook his head. "Whatever. I knew we should have enrolled you in an Army School. You're a wuss." He took a swig from the beer he was holding in his hand and lumbered back into the other room.

Jenna was standing by his side for the entire exchange.

"Do you want to," Jenna drawled seductively, running a pointed fingernail down his arm, "relieve your frustrations in another room... With me?"

Toby shook his head in disgust even though she couldn't see it. "Not tonight Jenna. Especially not tonight."

She cocked her head to the side. "Oh, I see how it is. I can make you completely forget about that certain brunette bitch..."

"You will never make me forget about Spencer." Toby said, pulling his arm away from her reach.

"Because she loves you just so much?" Jenna snorted as Toby's dad cheered at the game on TV in the other room. "You're so naïve. Just because somebody else pretends to give a shit about you, you fall in love with them and leave ME."

"Maybe I left you for a reason, Jenna." Toby fought back. "Have you ever thought about that? Huh?"

"And what was this so-called reason?" Jenna snapped.

"That you're an overcontrolling, manipulative bitch." Toby fled to his room without waiting for Jenna's response and threw his bag to the floor. His chest heaved as he leaned against the shut door.

He'd actually stood up to her. And it felt really good.

Maybe Spencer was right, maybe he could finally gain his freedom back, bit by bit. Moving to his window he saw two figures arguing heatedly on the lawn. One was Jenna, and the other was a nondescript figure in a black hoodie and sweatpants. After another minute, the black clothed figure turned and stalked off.

Toby decided that the person was probably Garret. He'd done his best to warn Garret, but the guy didn't listen. Coming over here and picking fights with Jenna made it his funeral.

Toby just sat in his blue room for a while, reading his favorite book: his worn down version of The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. When he was younger he used to think that Jenna could be described by that book. She was sweet and innocent around both parents during the day, but turned into a vengeful monster at night.

When his clock showed him that it was 6 PM, his Nokia phone buzzed twice on his black nightstand. Stretching hiss arms, he closed his book and reached for his phone. It was a text from Spencer.

**-Missing u already :( Mom just implied that u were the one who stabbed me and I was protecting u. Can I come over so I don't rip her head off?-**

**-Spence  
><strong>  
>"Toby!" His stepmother Lily called. "Dinner!"<p>

Toby quickly wrote back:

**-Sorry, Spence, but my parents are insisting I have a family dinner with them and Jenna's breathing down my neck. Our rock tomorrow?-**

**-Toby  
><strong>  
>His phone buzzed five seconds later.<p>

**-Yeah, I just miss you. Have fun, I guess :S-**

**-Spence  
><strong>  
><span><strong>-You know I love you.-<strong>

**-Toby**

He waited.

**-I love you too.-**

**-Spence**

Toby sighed, and slid his phone into his drawer.

"Toby!" It was his dad this time. "When your mother says come, you come right now!"

Liar,- Toby thought,- she isn't my mother. When he got to the bottom of the stairs, he saw that his father had set up a table for three people. They forgot about him.

"Oops, sorry dear." Lily fussed, getting up to get him a plate and cutlery.

"It's okay." Toby replied.

It was going to be a long night.

After dinner, when both parents were clearly half wasted, they stumbled out the front door to go 'party'. Jenna disappeared somewhere, so Toby was left alone. He decided to watch the Discovery Channel because Spencer had teased him about only watching 'masculine' channels that morning. He shook his head as he realized how he was watching this for her. He was so whipped, and he knew it.

He was in the middle of watching a documentary on the plight of the Humpback Whale species when he heard the doorbell ring.

He knew it couldn't be his dad and stepmother because they had barely been gone so when he opened the door and saw the blonde dressed in a black unisex hoodie and black sweatpants, he wasn't very surprised.

"Hello Toby," Alison said coolly, "I think it's time I laid down some rules for you, because you're getting annoying."

_**A/N: Dun, dun, dun! Stay tuned! **_


	8. Chapter 8: AN

_**A/N: Sorry, just a short AN about the reviews. I just wanted to say that I'm a little disappointed that I only got one review on the last chapter (and thank you so much arubagirl0926 for the review) but I know I got more reads than that because of the many alerts and the hits. So please at least try to leave at least three reviews.**_

_**So here it is:**_

_**3 Reviews: Update by Thursday**_

_**5 Reviews: Update by Tuesday**_

_**7 Reviews: Update by Tomorrow :)**_

_**You decide! R and R!**_


	9. Chapter 9: Alison's Game

_**A/N: First off, let me say thank you so so so much for all the reviews! Luckily for you (because I had 7 reviews, so I would upload today) I had this chapter all written out yesterday. Now I have to say, school's starting tomorrow, so I might not be able to upload as much as I'd like to. So to keep you from killing me or something, I'm updating this story AND Life After the Letter today! :) I hope Spoby shippers will be happy with these two chapters! Check them all out! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL, although I wish I did.**_

Spencer POV

She tried to focus on her Russian History, but she couldn't stop herself from giving her silent phone thousands of looks. She had a terrible feeling about Toby. Spencer knew she saw him this morning and after, well, last night, but something was off. It felt like he was in danger.

But that made no sense. There's no way anyone but Alison-

Alison.

Swearing, she threw her textbook to the floor where it lay open to a page describing how the Czar of Russia executed his victims in the sixteenth century. She was so stupid. Of course this feeling hadn't come out of nowhere, Alison was still alive.

She punched in Toby's number and waited with baited breath. He didn't answer for the longest time, and soon she heard his voicemail come on.

**-Hey it's Toby, I'm not here but my phone is, so you can leave me a message after the beep-**

_**Beep.**_

She threw her phone down on the bed in frustration. She stared at it for a couple of minutes, mentally willing it to ring.

Finally Spencer couldn't take the suspense anymore and threw on a plain white V-neck and black skinny jeans. She grabbed her blue dress jacket off her chair.

Her front door swung closed behind her as she made her way to her car. Pulling her keys from her pocket she clicked the button over and over, but nothing happened.

"Shit." She muttered as she stepped forward to try to fit the actual key in the side of the door, but there was no reaction either.

She would have to walk.

Or run,- she thought. If her feeling was right, that would mean that if she didn't get there fast enough, there would a heartbreaking discovery at the Cavannaugh's.

When she arrived at the beige-sided house, she saw the main door wide open and a heavy pit formed in her stomach.

Creeping closer, Spencer heard voices from the main hallway, extremely hostile to each other. Toby was still alive!- she thought, rushing inside of the house.

Without a doubt, the person not facing her was Alison. No one else could pull off a unisex hoodie and sweatpants as fashionable, even from the back.

"Why were you and Jenna fighting earlier?" Toby asked. "And why did you tell me to ignore Spencer's call?"

"Because Spencer can't know I'm here!" Alison shot back, pulling down her hoodie and shaking her blonde locks out.

"And Jenna?" Toby asked stiffly as Spencer crept closer.

"None of your business, weirdo!" Alison spoke sharply. "My rules are what I came here to discuss."

Spencer felt anger boiling in her chest. Here was Alison, a year later, still trying to control the game. Well,- she thought,-Alison forfeited the right to even play when she faked her death.

Taking out her phone, Spencer tapped off a reply to A's previous text yesterday. She had a sneaky feeling about this hunch, but she wanted to have solid proof.

Her suspicions were confirmed when Alison drew out a nondescript black phone from her pocket, and read her message out loud.

**-There are some other people who know exactly what YOU'RE doing too, bitch.**

**-S**

Alison laughed afterwards as Toby stood there, confused. "You know, I think the 'A' was a little more creative, Spence."

So she knew Spencer was there. But all Spencer could think of was the one phrase.

_Alison was A._

_Alison is A._

_Alison is A and I'm standing two feet away from her... Why am I not running?_

_That's right. Toby._

Alison turned to face Spencer in the dimly lit hallway. The TV blared in the background as the two girls faced off, on even footing for the first time.

"I knew it." Spencer hissed. "No one else could be that bitchy and overcontrolling."

The blonde just laughed. "Interesting choice of words, Hastings."

"Why?" Spencer asked. "Why did you get a kick out of torturing your friends?"

"Friends?" Alison asked, laughing. "My real friends were Mona and Jenna, and they knew all along. Not like you losers."

"Real friends?" Toby said at the same time Spencer asked furiously. "What?"

"You idiots were just along for the ride until I could be fake missing and then the real fun began." Alison's blue eyes smirked and she cackled. "I set you guys up from the start!"

Spencer heard another laugh coming from the TV room. Jenna was watching them, her dark sunglasses more unsettling than ever.

"Sorry." She said, not sorry at all. "I can't decide which situation is funnier, the TV or the look on your face, Spencer."

"Jenna? What the hell?" Toby snapped, angry and confused.

Spencer would have jumped either girl in the next minute if Toby's parents had burst through the door drunkenly.

"Sorrrrryy kiddiess." Toby's dad slurred drunkenly. "Apparently youu're not allowed ta get the bouuncerr drrunk even if he wanteed 'em. Keep havin fun dowwn heerre."

Toby lowered his head, embarrassed as his dad stumbled. But his dad went up the stairs with his stepmother, both of them giggling.

"This isn't over." Alison hissed into Spencer's ear. "You're my new target, Spencer. And I never miss."

She made it halfway out of the door before she turned and added. "Ask Emily." And she was gone, leaving two very confused teenagers and one with an evil, knowing smirk on her face.

_**A/N: So I'm asking for at least 6 reviews. Here's a sneak peek:**_

_**More to come: where poor Emily is trying to escape from, and the return of a very suspicious character! Stay tuned and R+R! ;)**_


	10. Chapter 10: More ANpleasedon'tkillme!

_**A/N: So here is the review system (for now):**_

_**3 Reviews: Update in 7 days**_

_**5 Reviews: Update in 5 days**_

_**7 Reviews: Update in 3 days**_

_**Over 7 Reviews: Update in 1-2 days**_

_**Also, feel free to PM me if you want me to read and review your story. I promise I will leave a good review :). I don't flame people, because I know I hate negative nancy-s. Also, leave any ideas you have for the story in reviews or PMs!**_

_**Or ideas for your own story. I don't copy, and I full out support another Spoby story out there.**_

_**Or Haleb/Ezria, y'know, if you roll that way ;)**_

_***-*- Kayla**_


	11. Chapter 11: Don't Trust Anybody

_**A/N: I'M BAACK! Sorry I didn't update for a bit! Here's a long one for ya! Also, please check out Life After the Letter, I'm writing that new chapter next :) So onward!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL. Oh well, a girl can dream...**_

Spencer POV

"When will Han ever get here?" Aria complained as she picked at the flowered design on her fingernails. They were sitting in a booth next to a window at the Grill.

"Hey," Spencer snapped back. "Do I look psychic?"

Aria just gave her a look that showed just how out of line Spencer's remark was.

"I'm sorry." Spencer apologized, locking her hands together behind her head. "I'm just stressed, and Em was the only one who could-" she broke off, unsure of what to say.

Aria raised her head and Spencer could see a couple unshed tears in her eyes. "I know Spence. We all miss her."

"Hey!" Hanna breezed in wearing a loose lavender blouse and black skinny jeans. She had a welcoming smile on her face, but it faded when she saw Aria almost crying. "Oh."

"Yeah." Spencer nodded her head. "How's your house?"

"Well its still standing, but it feels like I'm not going to be soon." Hanna revealed, sighing heavily. "I've been sleeping on the couch in the living room because all her stuff is still lying on her bed in my room. I don't want to move it."

They sat in silence for a while, until a waitress interrupted the pity party, asking them what they wanted to order.

Once Hanna had ordered her house salad, Aria had ordered her pasta with pesto, and Spencer had ordered her fettucini with alfredo, they sat back and waited for the food. There was an uncomfortable silence for a while until Aria broke the silence.

"So Han, how's Caleb?" Aria asked.

"Romantic as usual!" Hanna said, a dreamy look passed over her face and she laughed. Aria looked confused.

"Hanna shagged her boyfriend again." Spencer informed her. Hanna looked shocked at Spencer's word, causing the brunette to chuckle. "What? Would you rather that I use a word you don't understand?"

"No please!" Hanna replied quickly, her green eyes wide. Aria giggled at Hanna's predicament.

"So you did!" Spencer cried, pointing a finger. "Where?"

Hanna's cheeks turned red. "I don't have to tell you."

"Oh but yes, you do! Was in your home? Or on a picnic? Or in your car- Eww!"

Hanna stopped looking at Spencer and zeroed in on Aria. She had blushed when sex in a car was mentioned. "Aria?"

"Y-Yeah, Han?"

"How's Fitzy in the car?"

Aria paled. "What?"

Hanna snorted. "Okay, I may play dumb, but I'm definitely not blind! You blushed at the car part!"

"I thought you said you hadn't seen him since the incident with your parents?" Spencer asked, confused.

"I, um, lied." Aria shifted around in her seat uncomfortably, blushing again.

"You guys had sex? In Rosewood?" Spencer exclaimed, staring at Aria. "Are you insane?"

"No and no!" The short brunette defended. "We went to Philly. It was i-in his car."

"Aria shagged her teacher!" Hanna sing-songed.

"Hanna!"

"Fine." Hanna grumbled. "Aria shagged her ex-teacher?"

"No, just no."

"Wait." Spencer said, the wheels in her mind turning. "When did this happen?"

Aria blushed again. "Three nights ago. Why?"

"We all did the deed in a row!" Hanna laughed, clapping her hands.

Aria started laughing too when she got what Hanna was referring to. "Wow, Spence! The hospital built up quite an appetite, huh?"

"But I didn't-" Spencer tried again. "I never said-"

"Yeah, but your face did!" Hanna cracked up again.

The brunette felt her cheeks warm up. "Grrr, you are infuriating." She threw a napkin at Hanna's head, who just dodged it.

"Someone's totally blushing!" Aria giggled. "Oooh!"

Spencer glared at her friends. "Both of you. Shut up now."

"Oh, the wrath of the mighty Spencer!" Hanna teased, making wiggly motions with her hands. "Beware!"

"'Scuse me, miss?" A elderly gentlemen with a mop of white hair asked from behind Hanna. "I believe this is yours?" He held up the napkin that Spencer had thrown.

"Oh, I'm so, so sorry sir!" Spencer gasped, flustered. "Where did you find it?"

"Well you wouldn't believe it," the man started, "but on my ole' head! I could've sworn that I didn't wear it when I went out this mornin', and I saw you aint got a napkin, so... Why are y'all laughin?"

Well, they couldn't keep a straight face after that.

After leaving the restaurant and thanking the poor (confused) man, they were in the parking lot, getting ready to leave. All three of them were halfway into their cars when it happened.

Suddenly, Spencer's HTC phone chimed with an incoming call. When she stared down at it, she saw the area code for a Pennsylvania pay phone.

But nothing else.

"Hello?" Spencer asked, holding the phone to her ear. Aria and Hanna looked at her questioningly.

_"Spencer?" _Emily's voice said brokenly from the phone.

Spencer nearly dropped the phone in shock, then tightened her grip on the device with both hands. "Emily?" She gasped. "Is that you?"

Instantly when hearing their friend's response, the other girls rushed over to Spencer's side of the car. Spencer lowered the phone slowly and put it on speakerphone for them.

_"Y-Yes, it is."_ Emily sobbed desperately. _"She wanted me to call you."_

"Who, Emily?" Aria asked, grabbing the phone from its owner's hand, but the others shared a look. Aria still didn't know about the text they had found on Emily's metallic pink phone.

Emily took a shuddering breath on the other line. _"Ali. I trusted her, then she led me to this room and-"_ Emily shrieked, and the connection turned to static for a couple of seconds.

"Em!" Hanna called into the speaker. "Are you okay?"

_"She said to cut it short. She wants- she wants you to run away."_

"What?" Spencer asked.

_"To get out of Rosewood. Just do it. Please, I think I'm in someone's basement, there's no light! He-" _Emily's plea for help was cut off sharply, and another voice took over the line.

_"Run."_ Alison said with a chilly voice. _"Run like the guilty little bitches you are. Or she pays the consequences."_

There were muffled shrieks from the background before the line went dead in Aria's shaking hands.

"Guys?" Hanna alerted them in a quavering voice, and pointed a finger behind them.

Wren was standing in the middle of the parking lot, watching them. Spencer couldn't tell for sure at this distance, but his expression and his smile looked like he was gloating. As if he won a game.

He didn't say anything to them at all, just stuck both hands into his faded jean pockets and left without looking back.

Or so three terrified girls thought.

_**A/N: There you go! Bit of a rollercoaster, huh? Sad, happy, then scary :) so here it is:**_

_**5 Reviews: Update in 7 days**_

_**6 Reviews: Update in 5 days**_

_**7 Reviews: Update in 3 days**_

_**+7 Reviews: Update in 1-2 days ;)**_

_**See ya!**_

_***-*- Kayla**_


	12. Chapter 12: It's Always The Quiet Ones

A_**/N: So, before you get all angry with me and take yo earings off (lol), I apologize that this chapter took so long. I write my stories on my phone, and I apparently got Carpal Tunel Syndrome in my right hand, so I wasn't allowed to use my phone. Plus I'm a shitty typer on a keyboard, 'scuse my French. But I will NOT abandon this story so I'm back and also writing a chapter for Life After the Letter, and I'm turning Rewind into a twoshot for you. Trust me, it has loads of Spoby hotness :)**_

_**Dedicated to Layla Wolffe, (I told you I'd do it) an amazing reader, reviewer, and writer! :) If you haven't read her work yet, I suggest you do, because you don't know what you're missing out on!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL, or Toby's abs, or Toby... The list goes on and on.**_

Sitting on her bed before school, Spencer finished shoving her blue checkered pj shirt into the black nondescript duffel bag she was bringing with her. She wanted so badly to bring Toby with her, but even if Alison hadn't outrightly said it over the phone, she knew Alison wanted them to look guilty of the murder.

She didn't want to leave. She didn't want to be 'guilty' of a crime she hadn't committed. And Spencer knew that even if they completed the demands, there was no sure way of seeing their best friend. But they had to try for Emily.

She heard fast footsteps approaching her room, and quickly hid the packed bag under her bed. She tried to not look guilty as her mother stepped into her room.

"Honey?" Her mother asked, gazing at her suspiciously. "You have a visitor at the front door, she said her name was M-something?"

"Sure." Spencer replied quickly and silently prayed for her mother to leave. "I'll go get that."

Instead, Mrs. Hastings sat down on the corner of Spencer's bedspread, sighing. "Spencer?" She asked.

"Yeah mom?"

"Are you,-" She stopped to take a breath. "Are you really okay? I mean, some crazy , unknown person came in to stab you, and it looks like both you and Toby were targeted-"

"Mom." Spencer interrupted. "I'm fine, really. Its amazing what stitches can do."

"But did you, get into the wrong crowd, make promises you could keep, and someone... Got angry?" Her mother rambled worriedly.

"No, I didn't." Her daughter reassured her. "You know me and raised me. I'm your daughter."

"And Emily?"

Spencer didn't answer. How was she supposed to tell her mom what had really gone down?

Spencer's mother sighed, tapped Spencer's hand gently, and left the room. Spencer waited until she could hear the weight of feet on the stairs before she pulled out her hidden bag and shoved it into the depths of her closet.

When she got to the door and swung it open, she saw a disheveled and worried Maya on the other side.

"Maya?" Spencer asked incredulously. "What are you doing here?"

"Ha-Have you seen Emily?" Maya stuttered tearfully.

"No, why?"

"Someone s-sent me this note and it says it's all m-my fault!" Maya cried, sniffing pitifully. She pushed a crumpled piece of photo paper into Spencer's confused hands.

She turned it over to reveal a candid photo of Emily and Maya kissing heatedly in Maya's bedroom. Someone had drawn a large X over Emily's face and written a message in loopy cursive that Spencer recognized as Ali's.

**Aww, little Maya, did lover-girl leave you? Was it your skills in bed or something else that drove her away? Maybe ask Spencer, I bet she knows a thing or two about disappearing people. People that never come back. **

**Kisses!**

**-A**

Maya kept sobbing but all Spencer was hearing was white noise. This note made it sound like she was responsible for Emily's disappearance as well.

"And w-who's A?" The broken dark-haired girl asked, breaking Spencer out of her trance.

"I really don't know." Spencer said honestly.

Maya's demeanor switched and she straightened up, pushing the tears from her cheeks. "Nevermind. If you can't help me, or won't help me, I'll find Emily myself. I obviously care about her enough."

"Maya-!" Spencer called out as Maya strutted away as fast as her legs could carry her, but the girl didn't stop.

"Forget it, Spencer!" She yelled back.

Spencer slumped against the door frame defeatedly. Everyone was turning on her. Maya had absolutely no clue what she was giving up to save Emily, and she never would because the news would make them murderers, not heroes.

She felt her phone buzz and ring with the song she had set for Toby's number. She hated that the time had come to break his heart again, but it was only to keep him safe. He could never come with her.

_I don't know what to do,_

_I think I'm falling for you-_

She cut the ringtone short by answering. "Hey."

"Hey beautiful, I mean Spencer." Toby teased.

She didn't respond, because she was too choked up on her end. He seemed to sense it through the phone.

"So I was wondering-... Spence? What's wrong?" Genuine worry laced his tone as he spoke to her.

"This..." Spencer stopped, then tried again. "We aren't working."

"I told you already, I love you. How can that not work?" He asked, confused.

"I can't stay here anymore." Her voice didn't even sound like her own as the words came pouring out. "I'm leaving Rosewood. And I'm n-not coming back."

"Is running away what this is all about?" He asked. "Then I'll go with you-"

"No!" She exclaimed, her vision blurry with water. "You can't."

"Why can't I, Spencer?"

She thought of the one thing that would hurt him most, that would make him not even miss her. "Because I'm leaving with Wren. Wren Kim."

There was a silence on the other end, then he sighed miserably. "Wren?" His hurt voice asked. "Why him? Why not me?"

"Because-" Spencer gulped as she severed their relationship for good. She had to make this short or she would completely lose it. "He's the one who really understands me. Not you."

"Spencer-"

"Just stop Toby!" She cried and threw the phone down. She didn't know how the call ended, but she stopped hearing his voice calling to her in disbelief. She slid down on the cold door with the hinges yanking on her hair cruelly, and the first of many broken tears made its way down her cheek.

But soon she had to leave, and pretend everything was fine again.

"Are you okay Spence?" Hanna asked, shifting her purple bag on her shoulder uncomfortably. "You look... I don't know. Like when you first broke it of with him."

"Hanna stop." Aria said seriously. "Don't even mention it, or his name, unless you want to talk about Cale-"

"Homework sounds like a good topic to discuss!" Hanna cut her off. Spencer had found out that morning that both Hanna and Aria had broken off their relationships last night, and Spencer was the last one to do it. After the terrifying phone call, they had all reluctantly agreed that they should make sure their loved ones didn't get involved in their attempt to run away. And there was only one way to do that. To break their hearts.

"So," Aria began, "in English, we're starting Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde... Spencer are you okay? I thought you loved books?"

Spencer had let out a muffled sob at the name of Toby's favorite book. She flashed back to when he told her that he loved it. It was before the entire ugly mess with the Chucky Dolls, before this entire downward spiral...

_"Let me see!" Spencer giggled, trying to grab the battered book from Toby's hands._

_"Nuh-uh." Toby shook his head. "Its my favorite. No one touches it."_

_"Oh really then? Maybe I can break the habit." Spencer challenged, brushing fly away hairs from her face._

_"You'll have to get it by force, s-"_

_She tackled him backwards onto his bed and straddled him with both legs, both of them laughing like maniacs. Her auburn hair made a curtain around both of their faces as they mock-fought for the book. She got a hold of the novel and read the faded black title. "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde?" She asked, surprised. _

_"Yeah." He shot back, slightly defensive. "Don't make fun of it, its a good book."_

_"I wasn't going to." Spencer replied, dropping downwards to lie beside him. He turned to look at her as she added, "And I agree with you."_

_His face lit up and he smiled. "You do?"_

_"Yeah." She nodded and put an arm under her head, "I do. And I think some certain people in Rosewood should read it. They might learn something about themselves."_

_He laughed at that. "Very true."_

_"You know what my favorite book is?"_

_"Surprisingly, no. What is it?"_

_"Romeo and Juliet." She saw him struggle not to laugh and punched his shoulder. "Hey! Shakespeare's ingenious!"_

_"The great Spencer Hastings," Toby laughed, "is a h-hopeless romantic!"_

_"Am not!" She defended, but he started chuckling even harder. "Stop it!"_

_"Why, would you like me to go get a rose for the missus, or write a love letter?"_

_"That's not how it goes." Spencer whined, sounding like an eight year-old and not caring. "And Shakespeare is better than Sir. Arthur- Something!" _

_"Oh really?" He asked her. "And Arthur Conan Doyle couldn't write any better than a guy with feathers in his too-big top hat?"_

_She gasped overdramatically and pointed an accusing finger at him. "You take that back!"_

_"Make me!" He retorted._

_She rolled back onto his hips and he started laughing again. "You. Are. So. Infuriatingly. Cute." She growled, and he leaned upwards to connect their lips in a searing kiss-_

Spencer was violently jerked out of the happy memory by a careless freshman bumping into her from behind. They mumbled sorry and moved on, but Spencer was left trying to fend off the questioning stares of her two friends.

"Spencer, are you okay?" Aria asked again.

"Y-What?" Spencer stuttered. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Let's just get to class," Hanna muttered softly. "People are staring."

"Okay." Spencer meekly agreed.

"Hey, Spence?" Aria questioned, pulling the taller brunette aside as the blonde started walking.

"What?"

"Can you, well, be moral support during English?" She pleaded. "I really don't want to explain to my mother why I'm breaking down as she's mentioning 'To Kill A Mockingbird' in class."

"Of course, Aria." Spencer responded in a Duh tone. "I'd always do that for you."

"Thanks." Aria nodded, wiping at her eyes quickly. "Maybe we should go."

Later that day, Spencer had, (with a Herculean effort), made it through driving home, an awfully awkward family dinner without her dad, and a mountain of homework before she broke down again. All it had taken to break her carefully constructed walls was Toby's name in the short story they were assigned to read for English. Tears splashed onto her paper, blotching the ink, but she didn't care. All she could think of was that under Alison's control, she wouldn't last long like this.

Seeing that her clock read 10:00, she knew that it was time to put their plan into action. Her parents had gone to bed early in the hopes of catching a plane at 6 in the morning, and Melissa was staying in Philly, so all there was left to get through was an empty house.

She sent off a text to Hanna and Aria that she was leaving and grabbed her bag. Tiptoeing through the home and throwing a jacket over her pajamas, she noticed that something felt...off.

When she got to the door and opened it, she ran into a rock hard chest. Spencer looked up to see the person she least expected to see on the other side.

Toby.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded, taking a wary step back. "I told you-"

"Why did you lie to me?" He snapped, putting a foot forward to close the distance between them.

"I did w-what?" Spencer stuttered, caught off guard. How did he know?

"I went to the Rosewood hospital today." He started angrily. "And I decided to check if a certain doctor was there."

"Toby, did you-" She was cut off.

"No, because he wasn't there!" Toby exclaimed. "Because he wasn't there! And he hasn't been for five days now! He's on vacation in Cuba!"

Spencer's mind was whirling from the onslaught of new information. She knew Wren couldn't be on vacation, Aria, Hanna, and her had all seen him watching them after the phone call. Which meant that he was lying about being in Cuba.

"Why did you do that?" Spencer asked softly, trying to decrease the tension level in the room. "Why did you snoop around to try and find...this?"

"Because," Toby told her, "I know you well enough to tell when you're lying to me, Spencer. And you were lying this morning on the phone. Why?"

Just then, Aria burst through the still open door, yelling Spencer's name loud enough to wake the entire neighborhood.

"What?" Spencer asked her, noticing that there were blurry tear tracks running down her face. She didn't have her coat or her bag, and she was in her pajamas.

"Sp-Spencer!" Aria sobbed with her hands on her knees. "Thank God! I thought Alison had gotten to you too!"

"Me too?" Spencer asked the out of breath girl in front of her, before a horrible thought came to her head. "What happened to Hanna, Aria?"

The short brunette didn't answer, just handed over her phone. Spencer took it with shaking hands to read the text.

**Anybody ever teach you bitches to do things quickly and efficiently? Looks like they didn't, so I'll help you speed it up. A thank you never hurts!**

**You're welcome!**

**-A**

Spencer clicked on the attached photo link and screamed in horror. It was a picture of Hanna, unconscious and tied up in what looked like someone's car trunk. There was a note scrawled on a Post-it note attached to Hanna's forehead.

_Better hurry girlies, _

_or she'll be the first to go! _

But what disturbed Spencer the most was the man's hand accidentally caught in the corner of the photograph. It had a silver ring on the middle finger that looked vaguely familiar to her. A long-forgotten line of memory from a conversation with someone randomly surfaced in her mind.

_"I keep this ring because it belonged to my grandmother. It reminds me of her, and keeps her close when I work with people's lives in the balance..." _The voice told her in a British accent, and trailed off.

In that instant, Spencer put two and two together and nearly screamed in shock again.

The man's hand in the photo was Wren's.

_**A/N: Dun, dun, dunnnnn! Up next: **_

_**Two shady characters have a creepy talk,**_

_**And the reappearance of one hot hacker!**_

_**Y'all know the drill for my uploads! R+R! :)**_


	13. Chapter 13: Ideas, People?

_**A/N: So I wanted to do this AN for a couple of reasons. One, I have the entire next chapter written out already, but I would like to ask one teeny tiny favour of you. See that lil' REVIEW button down there? Yeah, I would appreciate you guys leavin' me a little review! :) Right now I am totally open for any ideas you guys think I should include in any chapter! And I am serious, I will read virtually any idea and try to put it in (except if you guys suggest Spencer get together with Wren. Then I will just find out where you live and torture you into becoming a Spoby shipper... Haha, jks... Or maybe not :D lol)**_

_**Second point: For those of you that are absolutely obsessed with PLL... (*cough* like me *cough*), Keegan Allen, who plays Toby, IS SINGLE! He broke up with his gf. Feel free to go find out where he lives and try to make him love you ;)**_

_**And I'm serious about the ideas. You can test that by giving me some lol**_

_***-*- Kayla**_


	14. Chapter 14: Connections of Murders

_**A/N: Can I just start off by saying how sorry I am for not updating this in sooo long? FanFiction hates me, I swear! Firstly it wouldn't let me upload a document because I had 'used up all of my memory space' (I dunno why), and then my computer broke down for good, taking with it the next three chapters I'd written for this story! But I am trying. I don't know about you, but I definitely HATE it when an author abandons a story I'm reading, which is why I wont don't that! Now on with the show! **_

_**Disclaimer: Pretty self-explanatory, but for those of you that don't know it means that I, in no way, own Toby's abs **_

Spencer POV

"What the hell is this?" Toby exclaimed in shock.

Shit,- Spencer thought. As long as he didn't see the-

"And who the hell is 'A'?" Toby asked, turning to look at Spencer, who was picking at her nails nervously.

"Spencer..." Aria spoke up in a whisper. "What do we do?"

"I guess... We follow A's demands." Spencer answered slowly, abandoning her nails and running a hand through her hair. This was a total mess. She could see in Toby's blue eyes already, that he wanted to go with them to keep her safe. But it wasn't safe for HIM. Especially with a crazy British doctor running around kidnapping blonde high-schoolers and God knows what else.

"Demands?" Toby spoke disbelievingly to Spencer, his eyes wide. "Do you know this person?"

"Maybe." Spencer added at the same time as Aria answered, "Yeah, Alison."

"I should have known." Toby scratched at his cheek nervously. "If it really is Alison, I'm coming with you. You need protection."

"Toby, don't-" Spencer protested, her mind showing her horrific images of what Alison would do with him if she had access to a knife. He shook his head angrily.

"No buts, Spencer." He cut her off. "I'm coming with you. And after this you're going to explain this whole 'A' thing."

"Fine." Spencer conceded, and then turned to a -still- shaking Aria. "Your car's still available, right?"

"Ye-Yeah." The short brunette stuttered, twisting her fingers together and bringing them back together.

The taller girl hoisted the bag that she had packed earlier and nodded to Aria. "Then we'll use it. Like we planned." She brushed by Toby, because she didn't know exactly what to say to him.

As the door closed behind the unlikely trio, Aria suddenly stiffened in fear. "Did... Was I imagining that?" She hissed through her teeth. Her chest was heaving with each heavy breath she took.

"What noise, Aria?" Spencer asked, nearly dropping her heavy bag and looking around the dark, concealing bushes.

"It sounded like Ali's laugh."

The giggle came at their ears again, but fainter. Spencer felt her blood begin to boil, and she could hear a thudding in her ears.

"I'm going to kill the bitch!" She exploded, and dropped her bag for Toby or someone else to carry as she took off running. The fragile leaves crunched and crackled under her sneaker-clad feet as she searched through the bushes.

She almost stopped at the beginning of the Town Square, but mental pictures of and unconscious and vulnerable Hanna and Wren's conniving hand kept her legs moving.

"Alison!" She screamed to a sleeping town. "I'm not afraid of you anymore! I'll _kill_ you! Do you hear me? I'll _kill_ you!"

She spun around a couple more times before she realized that the blonde was smart enough to stay hiding. Her thin chest heaved as she put her hands on her knees to catch her breath.

"Do you _hear_ that clueless bitch?"

Spencer froze in realization. That was Ali's..._flirting_ voice?

"I think it's a shame." A British man answered. _Wren_. "All that wasted talent. With how she got rid of a couple skeletons in her closet, she would be useful to us."

Alison giggled as Spencer crept closer to the alley she heard the voices coming from. She rounded a corner and saw the two evil Rosewood residents in the single flickering light of a street lamp.

"You're forgetting," Alison said seductively, running a red-painted fingernail down Wren's faded blue shirt front, "one simple thing..."

He smiled at her, asking, "And what's that?"

She brought her lips within centimeters of his ear. "They hate us."

Wren laughed as Spencer stayed slightly behind the corner in shock at what she was witnessing. "It does make it easier when you kill them. I mean, Bernadette hated you."

Alison pulled back from him with snake-like speed, and her demeanor changed from hot to cold. "What the hell?" She hissed. "What did I tell you about bringing up her!"

He realized that he had made a mistake, and his Adam's Apple bobbed quickly. "I... I didn't-"

"Save it. I'm going downstairs to make sure the blonde one's still sleeping. With your talent, she probably is -and to believe I thought you were capable enough. You're lucky that you're still semi-useful." With that she flipped her hair and disappeared into the shadows of the building.

As if having a crazy murderer being involved with Wren wasn't enough for Spencer to witness, a frenzied crashing sounded at the end of the alley. Wren panicked and tried to disappear against the buildings, but the long-haired figure that just threw his bicycle against the ground had already seen him. They crossed the distance in fast, long strides.

"Where the hell is she?" They demanded in a seemingly familiar voice. It's Caleb,- Spencer thought wildly,- and he's looking for Hanna.

"What're you talking about?" Wren asked him, feigning innocence.

"Look," Caleb growled menacingly. "Cut the fucking act. I know you took her, she confided in me over the phone while you were breaking into her house. I'm going to ask you, one last time. WHERE IS SHE?"

In the dim light, Wren's face looked murderous. "You don't want to do this. You don't want to go down this road."

Caleb took a couple of angry steps closer as Spencer struggled not to yell out to warn him. Wren's hands were behind his back, and she had seen the light glint off a piece of metal he took out from his jean pocket and was holding.

"Actually, I think I do want to do this." Caleb corrected him. "You kidnapped the girl I love, and I promised her that I would fight for her."

"You want a fight, then?" Wren challenged, the metal shining in the light again as he shifted his grip.

"Only if you're not too much of a pussy." Caleb shot back, still unaware of the weapon.

Wren gave him a quick smirk. "Maybe you are." He remarked coldly, and raised his arm quickly.

Both Caleb and Spencer screamed in horror as Wren brought the knife down and into Caleb's chest.

_**A/N: Oh and a quick poll:**_

_**Do you guys want me to write a (semi-) detailed Spencer and Toby sex scene? If I get enough votes of 'yes' in the reviews, I'll do it **_

_**Bye for now, and Happy PLL Day!**_


	15. Chapter 15: The Countdown

_**A/N: Hey guys, just a short AN before the chapter:**_

_**I am so so so sooo sorry for my lack of updating. I just couldn't get any inspiration to finish this chapter and the next chapter until Monday! (:D)**_

_**Secondly... How CRAZY was the finale? And how AMAZING and KICKASS was the Spoby kiss in the end? But poor Maya... As a tribute to her I will probably-maybe-not-maybe-will kill her off in my stories! Haha, I'm pretty much messing with you there... But she will stay alive in my future fic 'cause I'd still like to explore her character a bit.**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned PLL, the Spoby scene at the end of Monday's episode would've happened WAY sooner and the finale would just be Spoby kissing... For the entire hour :)**_

Spencer POV

"Caleb!" She shrieked in terror. After Wren had swung the first time with the hunter's knife, the boy had realized that this situation just got more serious. He was fighting for his life.

"What the fuck, Wren?" He shouted, trying to pause the aimed blows. "Why are you doing this?"

"What do you think?" Wren snarled as he brought the knife down again, and Caleb dodged, panting heavily. "You were in the plan to die anyway, so I'm just speeding up the process!"

"Get away from him!" Spencer screamed, not sure exactly who she was shrieking to. Caleb looked at her in surprise, and that was when Wren's knife finally hit its mark.

Caleb doubled over in pain.

Spencer's eyes frantically swept the alley for something that could be used as a weapon. She noticed that a board from the side building was loose and hanging off, and she decided it was her best bet. Sprinting as fast as she could without crying over the sounds of the fighting, she reached the board in a half crouch and wedged her thin left hand into the gap.

"Shit!" She exclaimed in pain as she felt a splinter dig into her palm. The white-painted board was creaking under her efforts, and shards of wood were flying in every direction. Finally the plank ripped away from its place on the building and into her battered hands. Turning the wood around in both hands, she saw that, protruding from the part she had to rip off was an old, bent, and rusty nail. Standing with it she turned to see Wren's unprotected back facing her, and without thinking, drove her weapon between his shoulder blades.

Wren cried out as he went down, striking the pavement headfirst. The bloody knife clattered out of his limp hands and Caleb couldn't seem to stop staring at it. She reached the wood up to deliver a second blow when her buzzing ears registered two voices screaming her name.

One of them was Toby.

"Spencer!" He panted when he was close enough to her. "Stop!"

She let the wood drop onto Wren's back with a whimper. She swung towards her boy with blue eyes and wrapped her arms around him as she shook. He murmured nonsense to her as he tried to calm her down.

"What's Caleb doing here?" A frazzled and horrified Aria asked from behind Toby, brushing hair away from her face. She was shivering violently in her thin pajamas. "What happened here?"

"Wren at-attacked him." Spencer got out, even with her teeth chattering a million miles a minute. She couldn't believe that she had actually thought the British man was a good person, when he'd just assaulted her best friend's boyfriend with a knife.

Suddenly a light, malevolent giggle winded down to them around the twisted metal stairs of somewhere on the third floor of the abandoned apartment complex next to them.

Toby spoke for all of them when he said, "Let's find Hanna and Emily, and fast."

All four of them-(including Caleb, he was trying to walk on his own, but Spencer was trying to support him), tried to find an entrance to the building. A broken-in door soon answered their desperate search but soon they were enveloped in darkness.

"Doesn't anyone have a flash light?" Aria hissed quietly, running into yet another cobweb. In the moonlight Spencer could see Aria batting the white sticky strands away furiously.

"It's in my bag," Spencer answered, "but it's still outside. And so is Wren."

She felt Caleb shudder against her shoulder, and they pushed on. His weight was jarring sharply against her, and she knew she probably couldn't last much longer like this.

"Toby?"

"Yes Spencer?" He answered, coughing slightly.

"I don't know if I can hold Caleb's weight for much longer, could you-"

"Guys! I found a stairwell!"

Spencer's request was cut short by Aria's shout from ahead. Looking up, she saw (dimly) that the petite girl was waving frantically. Behind her, the hallway seemed to drop off. That was the stairwell,- she realized, and her pace sped up. But then she remembered the boy leaning on her shoulder, and thought of the possibility that Caleb wouldn't make it up the stairs with his wound.

"Caleb," she started gently, "I don't think you should come."

He coughed weakly into the crook of his elbow. "No. I need to find Hann-" he hacked out another cough painfully.

"Stay here. We'll come back for you, I promise." Toby insisted to agree with Spencer while Aria watched on, confused as to why they weren't joining her.

Caleb looked like he wanted to argue, but then he hung his head in defeat. "Fine."

Spencer gently lowered him to the floor, careful not to provoke his stomach to bleed. Caleb grunted in pain as he hit the floor though, and she winced.

"Let's go." She said firmly, trying to keep the tremor out of her voice. Toby squeezed her shoulder comfortingly.

Together with Aria in front and Spencer bringing up the rear, they slowly started to creep up the stairs, every move of their feet calculated. Aria's feet nearly crashed through the wooden steps twice but Toby pulled her back just in time. Spencer watched apprehensively, which was why she wasn't watching where she placed her foot.

Her left foot plunged into a hole made by Aria's foot earlier, twisting her ankle. She let out a breathy shriek as she fell, unable to grab onto anything. Toby whirled around and grabbed ahold of her right hand before her head hit the stairwell. Carefully, he eased her sore foot out of the hole. Both of them panted heavily from the leftover panic. They felt relieved, until Aria let loose a bloodcurdling scream that could've drowned Spencer's.

Standing above them in the staircase was a slight girl with long blonde hair curling softly down to her ribcage. She was wearing a floral printed shirt and pants, but on her face was a strange white mask. The eyes behind the bleached plastic slowly blinked and the moonlight glinted off them.

And smeared around the fake mouth was dripping blood. A lot of it.

Spencer's scream joined Aria's as her gaze fell upon the figure. Scrambling backwards and sideways, she hit a wall and remembered they were still inside the stairwell. She also remembered that they were there to save Hanna and Emily, but the sudden apparition triggered the primal instinct in her to run.

Mentally pushing herself past the pain in her foot, she careened down the stairs at a breakneck pace. A human-sized thump echoed behind her, and another muffled feminine screech but she ignored it in her haste. She forgot anything but escaping the horror. Reaching the alleyway, she fumbled for her bag on the ground, her heart thumping loudly in her ears, and sprinted towards the bushes framing the town square.

A rustling followed her and she tensed, ready to swing her heavy bag with all her strength at the intruder, but Toby appeared from the moving leaves. His blue eyes were wide, his brown hair completely messed up, and his brown leather jacket was missing.

"What the hell happened in there?" He asked in shock, breathing heavily.

"I don't know," she answered, "Alison, I think."

They crept back towards the darkened alley they fled from, the air around them eerily quiet. In the light, Spencer saw that Wren's previously unmoving body was missing and so was the knife. The building entrance was black with no movement. They watched it carefully for a couple minutes, but no one came out. Not even the old floorboards inside creaked.

"Oh my God, Toby..." Spencer whimpered painfully, sharply recalling the thump and scream. "Aria..."

"And Caleb..." He confirmed, his blue eyes troubled.

"We're the last ones left."

_**A/N: Dun, dun, dunnnnnnnn... What did ya think? Drop a review on your way out to tell me! **_

_**Oh and if I get enough reviews, I'll update the next chapter tomorrow... Even more reviews and I'll update it later today!**_

_**Hint: Its the detailed Spoby sex scene! Review for it! :D **_


	16. Chapter 16: Can't Help Falling In Love

_**A/N: Hey guys! Two chapters within two days? A miracle (lol)!Here it is...*drumroll* the Spoby sex scene! I hope it didn't get toooo racy lol**_

_**And a special shoutout to PeaceLoveMaheen because she is helping me so much with continuing Beautiful Disaster, and she's an absolutely amazing writer :) Love you!**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned PLL, Spoby would have sex, like now, instead of in fricking Season 3!**_

Spencer POV

Spencer sighed heavily as she sat on the end of the ratty bed, twisting her fingers together. After she and Toby had realized that they basically abandoned their friends to Alison, the haunted eyes of the building seemed to glare at them until they couldn't take it anymore. they ran back to under the light of a streetlamp to take inventory.

After combing the area they found Toby's beaten up wallet, which had fallen out of his back pocket while running. Together they had around 625 dollars, give or take a couple cents. They also had Spencer's bag, which held four outfits for Spencer pajamas, toothbrush and toothpaste, one mascara wand, a blanket, a brush, her ipod and a tiny little charger for it, and a notepad. Toby only had the one outfit he came in, and nothing else.

The first thing they had done- after they got this cheap room at the run-down Starlings Motel- was buy him a set of pajamas to wear. And now they were here.

Spencer heard the shower water stop and soon Toby appeared through the washroom doorway. He had changed into his new pajamas, which were blue and green patterned with a white T-shirt. Toweling his hair dry, he motioned towards the bathroom. "Your turn Spence."

She nodded slightly, standing up to rummage through her things for her sleepwear. But after a few minutes of looking she realized that her black shirt was missing.

"Where did it go?" She sighed in exasperation, throwing her third pair of jeans onto the bed. "I could've sworn I packed it!"

"Here." She turned around and Toby tossed a baby blue piece of clothing at her. She turned it around, noticing it was his shirt from earlier.

"I washed it earlier, you know, at the laundromat. So its clean." He explained, the right corner of his mouth tugging upwards.

"Thank you." She thanked him quietly, and slipped into the bathroom.

In the shower she decided to make the water warmer, but it still didn't change her thoughts of earlier events. She grabbed the porcelain knob and twisted it roughly to the right, raising the temperature. The water that fell scalded her skin, letting her brain forget, even just for a couple minutes.

When she got out of her shower and toweled her hair dry,she slowly slipped on Toby's soft blue shirt that still smelled exactly like him-her most favorite smell in the world-, and her worn pajama bottoms.

She opened the bathroom door to see Toby relaxing on the bed and holding the TV remote. He kept switching channels until he came across an old episode of Jeopardy playing on the slightly blurry screen and set the remote down onto the ground. When he saw her standing there watching him, he smiled gently and opened his arms to her. She sank down into his warm embrace and they watched in comfortable silence as Rosie, John, and Paul tried their hardest to win the cash prize.

"Toby?" She asked slowly after a while.

"Yeah?" He answered, shifting his arms a little around her.

"Can I," she started to ask, "play you something? On my ipod? I swear it's worth your time."

He moved his head and she could tell he was giving her a look. She usually didn't ask to do things, she just did them. "Sure." His arms relaxed to let her get up as he watched her curiously from the bed.

She pulled out her tiny ipod touch and used the scroll furiously to find the song she was looking for. It started playing out loud after she increased the volume and she set it next to her and Toby on the bedspread. The guitar plucked a few strings, and then the singer's voice joined the harmony.

_**Wise men say**_

_**Only fools rush in**_

_**But I can't help**_

_**Falling in love**_

_**With you...**_

"Spencer," Toby stated, "it's beautiful."

She turned to face him, widening her eyes. "You don't think it's cheesy?"

Their breaths mixed together as their eyes met seriously. "Not cheesy, not even one bit." He responded softly, giving her a half smile.

She hardly had to lean to plant a soft, wanting kiss on his lips. He kissed her back, urging the kiss to become harder and passionate. She accepted his wordless challenge, moving her right hand to his neck and slipping it under his white shirt as her tongue darted out-teasing him.

He groaned as he kept kissing her, and let his hands graze her hips. She started to pull at his shirt, wanting it off him. He broke away from the kiss and studied her, his blue eyes sure of himself, but questioning her.

"Are you sure?" He whispered lovingly, and she nodded her head. Her hands grasped and pulled at his top again and this time he complied.

Her breath caught in her throat as she traced her pointer finger over and along his muscles and scars, the ones he had gotten when he had rushed to her rescue. They stood out starkly against his tan abdominals, like silvery red strands, but they seemed somehow beautiful to her.

Their lips connected again, and she let his hands curl underneath the bottom of her own shirt and lift it up, and up over her head until both of their chests and scars were bared for the other to see. She pressed her body and lips to his, wanting to get even closer, to heighten the feeling.

His hands rubbed gentle circles around her shoulder blades that sent fireworks straight through to her heart. Soon his pants were falling under her efforts, and he tugged the waistband of her bottoms down too. Toby kicked his clothing off and she mimicked him, doing the same. He paused and pulled away for a moment as they both panted hard, his eyes appraising her.

"You're beautiful." He breathed, raising his eyes from her body to her face. He didn't see her scars as a deformity either.

"Well," Spencer replied, tilting her head coyly to the right as her chest rose and fell, "you're not too bad yourself."

His mouth spread wide over his teeth as it attacked hers again, and she kissed him back urgently. Both of them were completely ready, and they wanted it. He backed her down onto the soft bed as his hands and lips and body went to work.

She let out a lust-filled gasp as he slowly moved into her, fisting his hair in her hands and trailing kisses over his collarbone. The feeling was still unbelievable. Every nerve in her body trembled and shook as he continued his rhythm, pushing her farther and closer towards the edge, the pressure building in her lower stomach. It seemed to last hours- and at the same time just seconds as she raked her short, chipped nails down his smooth back.

This is what it feels like to really love someone,- she thought hazily before his quickening movements wiped all thoughts from her mind. As their lips connected harder and their tongues battled for dominance, she finally felt the pressure inside of her break fully loose and cried his name out loudly. Toby slowly pulled out of her and held her to his chest gently, his touch and heartbeat rocking her to sleep on the covers of the motel bed. She knew that there were no words that could ever explain how she felt then except that she felt safe, and utterly loved.

_**So take, my hand**_

_**And take my whole life too**_

_**Because, I can't help**_

_**Falling in love**_

_**With you...**_

_**A/N: So tell me, how'd I do? I have NEVER written a scene like this before in my life, so I'd like to know what you think! ;) Review for more, and I'll see you guys soon!**_


End file.
